Sapphire
by chariot330
Summary: Mata Sapphire yang biru itu mulai melebur dengan hitamnya malam. Bersamaan dengan itu, Onyx mulai berkaca. Pertemuan pertama untuk sekian tahun dan mungkin...yang terakhir. Warning inside.


**Disclaimer :** Naruto akan selalu menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Song by Kalafina, Sapphire

**Warning :** Chara Death, maybe OOC, Songfic

**Genre ** **:** Friendship/Angst

**

* * *

:: Sapphire :****:**

_Jika ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mengubah masa lalu, maka akan aku lakukan apapun itu  
Namun,  
Jika aku harus mati untuk menebus dosa-dosaku, walaupun aku __takut, tapi...  
...akan aku lakukan  
-Luke fon Fabre-_

_

* * *

Malam ini begitu dingin, kurasa._

_Entah karena salju malam ini turun dengan deras atau..._

_...tubuhku yang basah, 'ttebayo?_

Mata beririskan batu Sapphire itu berkilau menatap bulan purnama yang berpendar dengan agungnya. Tak enggan juga pemilik mata Sapphire itu sedikit tersenyum pahit menatap genangan merah yang mulai meresap kedalam tanah yang berselimut kapas putih yang dingin.

"Kenapa...?"

Suara yang berat menggumam pelan, membuat pemilik mata Sapphire itu melirik pelan ke arah seorang pemuda yang berdiri tegak dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Pemilik mata Sapphire itu tersenyum dan berusaha mengangkat telapak tangannya yang terasa berat. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia sedikit mengangkat telapak tangannya dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Hehehe...Aku menang darimu kan...teme?"

Koibito no

shiroi te no hira ni hitotsubu

ochita sapphire

_In the palm of lovers' white hands_

_there is a faded grain of sapphire_

Pemuda itu semakin menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poninya yang menjuntai hingga ke dagu. Cahaya bulan yang terang pun tidak bisa menggambarkan raut wajah yang terbenam di balik rambut itu. Yang bisa pemuda itu lakukan hanyalah...menghujat pelan.

"Dasar bodoh, Naruto."

Perkataan itu tak juga memudarkan cahaya kebahagiaan yang terpancar terang dari Sapphire yang indah itu. Senyumnya juga tak luput lepas menghiasi wajah yang terlihat semakin tak berwarna.

"Hehehe...kau juga...Sasuke."

Nagusame ni fureta

yoru ni umarete kita

muku na shizuku ga

hikari ni naru

_touched comfortably_

_the evening was born_

_the purity drop_

_became light_

_...aku tidak bisa mengubah masa lalumu, Sasuke_

_Tetapi kalau yang ku lakukan ini menyadarkanmu..._

_Aku bersedia, sepenuh hatiku..._

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan—Uchiha Sasuke, mulai menurunkan badannya. Punggung tangannya yang masih tertutup kain hitam mulai tenggelam dalam balutan salju yang dingin. Ia masih menutupi wajahnya dari sinar bulan dengan poninya yang menjuntai panjang. Tapi, pemilik mata Sapphire itu bisa melihat...Uchiha Sasuke mengulum bibirnya seakan menahan diri tuk berkata.

"Teme," panggil pemilik mata Sapphire—Naruto, dengan suara yang sudah mulai sengau.

Uchiha Sasuke tetap diam.

Uzumaki Naruto mulai menangis.

"kembalilah ke Konoha."

Tidak ada respon. Sang Uchiha tidak bisa berkata.

Mata Sapphire itu terbelalak melihat butiran kristal yang jatuh perlahan di balik rambut hitam kebiruan yang menutupi wajah Sasuke.

Membuat air mata yang turun dari mata Sapphire itu semakin deras. Dan membuatnya ingin berkata untuk yang terakhir.

Kanashimi sae anata no te de

aoi houseki ni kawaru no

amai toiki furui nageki

subete nomi hoshite kuretara

soba ni iru wa

_even the sorrow within your hand_

_changes to blue jewel_

_the sweet sigh and an old grief_

_if you were to drink up all of them_

_I'll be by your side_

"...kau ingat tidak, Sasuke?

Saat kau, aku, Sakura, dan Kakashi-sensei...

Berfoto bersama...

...Kau terlihat membenciku

...Dan aku terlihat membencimu,"

Suaranya semakin sengau. Air mata benar-benar menghambat suaranya untuk berkata. Pandangannya juga semakin berkaca. Dan tubuhnya juga terasa semakin ringan karena nafasnya yang sudah di ujung nadi.

"padahal sekarang...

...kita

...menagis bersama..."

Uchiha Sasuke merasakan butiran air yang menggenang di matanya semakin deras terjatuh. Mulai juga terdengar suara isak yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Tangannya mulai menggenggam sajlu putih yang sudah mulai tercampur dengan darah...Naruto. Membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"...cu-kup, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum kembali.

"...kau tahu, Sasuke?

Aku menangis bahagia...kali ini...

...aku sudah lelah menangis melihat ketidak mampuanku

...aku sudah lelah menangis melihat punggungmu yang menjauhiku

...tapi...

...aku sudah mendapatkanmu kali ini.

...aku merasa bahagia yang lebih dari cukup."

Naruto mulai merasakan nafasnya yang mulai menipis dan mata Sapphirenya mulai menampakkan pandangan yang...pudar.

Ia merasa sangat mengantuk.

Ia sangat ingin menutup matanya.

Tsumetai kajitsu

toiki no you ni

koborete iku

_the cold fruit_

_like a breath_

_continues to overflow_

"Sasuke, aku lelah,"

Mata onyx yang sedari tadi tersembunyi kini mendadak terangkat menatap Naruto yang tersenyum lirih.

Nafasnya serasa tercekat.

"Naruto?"

"Ne, Sasuke...

...kenapa kau menangis?"

Mata onyx yang masih menyisakan butir-butir air mata itu terbelalak. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Nafasnya memburu. Tangannya yang terbenam salju mulai terangkat menyentuh wajah Naruto.

Dingin.

Tidak. Ini hanyalah kesalahan sarafnya. Tidak mungkin tubuh Naruto sedingin itu.

"...ceritakan padaku, Sasuke?

...seperti dulu...

...Iruka-sensei bercerita padaku...

...sebelum aku menutup mataku."

Ai ni fureta mune no naka ni

anata ga nokoshita hikari wa

kurai yami he oriru michi mo

aoku terashi dasu sapphire

yoru no naka de

_Within my chest that was touched by love_

_the light that you left is_

_descends to the path of darkness_

_the sapphire starts to shine with blue_

_within the night_

Sasuke merasa sangat terpukul. Ia mulai menggerenyit dan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi. Kini, ribuan penyesalan bertubi-tubi menghantam jiwanya. Isaknya juga tak urung berhenti keluar dari mulutnya. Ia ingin menahan tangis. Ia ingin menahan isak. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

Tapi ia tak bisa.

Ia malah semakin menjadi seperti anak kecil yang terjatuh dari sepeda.

"_...sebelum aku menutup mataku."_

Itulah yang ditakutinya.

Membuatnya tidak berani menatap Sapphire yang perlahan mulai kehilangan cahaya terangnya.

Ini semua akibat kebodohannya.

Ia kehilangan Itachi.

Dan kini ia kehilangan...Naruto.

Namun ia tidak bisa bersembunyi dari kenyataan. Ia tidak boleh menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Paling tidak untuk Naruto, sahabatnya, musuhnya, saudaranya, segala untuknya, ia—Uchiha Sasuke, tidak boleh menjadi seorang pengecut.

"Karena kau adalah orang terbodoh sekaligus terhebat yang pernah ku temui, Naruto."

Senyum itu mulai memudar di balik salju. Sapphire itu mulai meredup dalam malam. Namun semangat tak pantang menyerah itu selamanya abadi.

Hatinya tersenyum dalam kemenangan.

Sasuke telah mengakuinya.

Kini ia tenang.

"...terima kasih...Uchiha Sasuke..."

Dan yang bisa terdengar dari malam bersalju itu hanyalah teriakan sendu milik Uchiha Sasuke.

**

* * *

-Dedicated to Sapphire09's 17th Birthday-**

Chariot330 : Hahaha, gaje kah? Maaf kalo angsty-nya kurang. Jadinya nggak bisa bikin mata berair deh. Mohon Reviewnya! *bows*


End file.
